In video images, reflections from certain surfaces can confuse image understanding systems. For example, road lane markings, which appear as intermittent or continuous bright stripes in an image of a road, can be confused with from-the-road reflections that have a similar, bright, stripe-like appearance. Existing methods do not address processing images including reflections from road surfaces, and either require multiple video cameras or require highly complex modeling and image processing.